


Everything is Different, Everything is the Same

by little_passions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_passions/pseuds/little_passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home was no longer with his parents in Miyagi Prefecture; it was with Oikawa, in a small apartment that was cluttered with their clothes, impulse purchases, and resilient potted plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Different, Everything is the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Iwaoi Week June - Domestic, but posted late, haha. Cyril Wong's poems The Laundry Can Wait & Before the Afterlife were very important in the creation of this fanfic. The title is lifted off a line in the latter. :)

The day after Oikawa’s sister had found out about them living together, she sent them a bonsai to take care of. It was clearly a present meant to annoy Oikawa, and she’d even included a long, exaggerated letter explaining that it was meant to be a representation of their love, something to take care of and cherish, but before Iwaizumi could finish reading the rest of the letter, Oikawa blushed and threw the letter away.

Iwaizumi watered it, because Oikawa would always forget. He pruned it too, because the one time Oikawa had tried, he’d nearly cut the thing in half.

He didn’t really believe that it was a symbol of their love. He just didn’t want it to die.

\--

Oikawa often bought useless things for their apartment. Things Iwaizumi stepped on in the evening, things that made people question their taste in interior decorating, and things that probably belonged more in Takeru’s room than it did in their home.

Yet Iwaizumi couldn’t throw any of it out or even attempt to ask Oikawa to stop sticking glow in the dark stickers on their bedroom ceiling. He’d somehow grown to like the purple lava lamp Oikawa had bought for practically nothing, and the framed poster of a Western cowboy movie that neither of them had ever seen.

“Do you think we should buy ornamental pillows for the couch?”

There was barely enough space for them to fit on their hand-me-down couch, but Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to say no.

The next day, Oikawa came home with Star Wars pillows.

\--

Their closets were a hurricane of clothes, and in their mutual storm of untidiness, everything that had once been Iwaizumi’s had become Oikawa’s. It felt strange sometimes, to see Oikawa in his clothes, but Iwaizumi never voiced out his thoughts – after all, he could never find the right words to explain himself.

“You can’t wear that.” Iwaizumi adjusted the towel wrapped around his waist then sat down on their bed – it had been just _his_ bed, once upon a time – and narrowly avoided sitting on another one of his shirts. “I was going to wear it.”

Oikawa ignored him and kept buttoning the shirt, “I already have it on Iwa-chan.” He pressed it down and glanced in Iwaizumi’s direction. “Don’t you think it looks good on me?”

It looked better on Oikawa than it did on him, but he wasn’t going to say that aloud, so instead, he walked over to his boyfriend and reached out for his shirt. “You missed a button.”

As soon as he was done, he took a step back, and looked up to see that Oikawa was smiling at him. “Can you do my tie too Iwa-chan?” he asked as he pulled the tie out of his pocket and held it out.

Iwaizumi sighed and reluctantly began to fasten it in place. Some things really hadn’t changed since high school. Just as he was about to finish, firm hands settled at his waist, and at the touch, he looked up.

The innocent smile was gone, and a more familiar, mischievous look had taken its place. “Do you want me to help you get dressed?” Oikawa’s hands moved upwards slowly, carefully mapping Iwaizumi’s skin in a manner that suggested that he was thinking about something entirely opposite to his proposal.

Iwaizumi finished the tie, tightening in warning before he pushed Oikawa away. “I have –”

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi onto the bed and climbed on top of him. His lips found Iwaizumi’s instantly, and in between kisses, he whispered, “We’ve still got time, don’t worry,” before he tugged Iwaizumi’s towel loose.

Both of them ended up late for class.

\--

They were both learning how to cook – something Oikawa had insisted on after one too many cups of ramen and boxes of takeout. They weren’t good at it, it’d only been a month but Iwaizumi had somehow become an expert at making pancakes. So when Oikawa had come home, too tired to attempt his usual culinary gambling, Iwaizumi made pancakes.

He’d handed them over mutely while Oikawa watched some foreign alien movie, fully aware that despite what was happening onscreen, Oikawa could eat through it.

When he finished, Oikawa set his plate down onto the floor and rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi turned his head away from the alien gore on screen to look at him, providing Oikawa the opportunity to inch forward and press their lips together softly. The kiss was sweet, and the taste of syrup lingered on Iwaizumi’s lips long, but it was the happy look on Oikawa’s face that had Iwaizumi eagerly pulling Oikawa closer for more, holding him tightly until they became a tangle of limbs on their too-small sofa.

\--

On the day Iwaizumi brought home a cactus to accompany their bonsai, Oikawa made peanut butter cookies from scratch without burning them to a crisp or getting batter all over the ceiling.

It wasn’t a proper meal, but they had it for dinner anyway.

\--

Sometimes they fought, over stupid things, and over important things. There were times that things wouldn’t escalate beyond tension, an atmosphere easily brushed off by Iwaizumi’s patience or Oikawa’s charm. Other times, things got messy, and they would shout, and maybe one of them would storm out, slamming the door so hard that things would rattle.

One time, Iwaizumi had stormed out during a fight over something he couldn’t even remember. He’d been outside and brooding for about an hour before it rained, soaking him entirely and forcing him to go back home.

He rang the doorbell, and Oikawa opened the door and laughed at him before pulling him inside.

Their fights always ended the same way, with an apology and an unspoken promise to be better.

\--

After too many late nights, Iwaizumi got sick and was stuck in bed. In between classes, Oikawa would come in and out, leaving orange juice and vitamins, and other things that Iwaizumi just consumed without a second thought.

When training was finished, Oikawa came into their room, armed with a bowl of chicken soup and two bottles of Gatorade. He set down the bowl on their nightstand and sat down beside Iwaizumi on the bed.

“Did you make the soup?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as he’d sat up.

Oikawa nodded. “I don’t think it’ll send you to the hospital, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi laughed, and Oikawa smiled brightly. After a few spoonfuls, Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa, who was still sitting beside him. “You might get sick if you stay here for too long.”

“I don’t want to go to class tomorrow.” Oikawa replied before he fluffed his pillow and lied down beside Iwaizumi. “Besides, I have a very good immune system.”

The next day, Oikawa got sick, Iwaizumi made chicken noodle soup, and they spent the whole day arguing over whose was better.

\--

“So what’s it like living with my brother, Iwa-chan?” Shuuka had asked over the phone, “Is he bothering you?”

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, who was sitting in their living room, surrounded by piles of clean laundry. As soon as he realized Iwaizumi was looking, Oikawa made a face before picking up the piles of clothes and walking away.

“Just a little bit,” Iwaizumi replied.

\--

He’d been gone for the weekend because of a distant cousin’s extravagant wedding, but now, he was finally going home, carrying his parents’ blessings and his own desire to see Oikawa again.

As soon as Iwaizumi caught sight of their building, he picked up his pace, easily brushing past people on the street. He went up the stairs, two at a time, and in a few minutes, he was finally in front of their door. He took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

“Oikawa?”

He took several steps before he finally noticed Oikawa, who was sitting down beside their coffee table and watering their bonsai. He was silent for only a few seconds, but it was enough time for Oikawa to realize that he’d arrived.

Iwaizumi dropped his duffel bag. “I’m back.”

Oikawa smiled.

“Welcome home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last exchange between Oikawa and Iwaizumi is meant to be a play on “tadaima” and “okaeri” but it come off as kind of weird to see “I’m home” and “welcome home” since it seems very redundant in English, so I switched it up a bit. :)
> 
> Looking for friends in this fandom, haha, so feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://littleeverydaypassions.tumblr.com/) to get to know me! Thanks for reading and happy Iwaoi week! ❤


End file.
